1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel (PDP). More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a PDP with an improved bright room contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) refer to flat display panels that display images using a gas discharge phenomenon. Such display panels may provide excellent display capabilities, e.g., large-capacity display, high brightness, high contrast, low image sticking, a wide-range of viewing angle, and so forth, and a thin/large screen, as compared to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Conventionally, PDPs may display images by generating a discharge within a plurality of discharge cells arranged between two substrates, using ultraviolet (UV) rays generated during the discharge to excite a phosphor material in the discharge cells to trigger emission of visible light, and emitting the visible light to the outside of the PDPs.
The conventional phosphor material of the PDPs may have a substantially white color, and may be deposited in the discharge cells to emit red, green, and/or blue lights upon excitation. The phosphor material may be deposited in the discharge cells via, e.g., a dispenser method. The conventional dispenser method may include continuous deposition of a phosphor paste by, e.g., nozzle spraying at a constant speed, so the phosphor paste may be deposited inside and outside the discharge cells. For example, the conventional dispenser method may cause deposition of the phosphor paste on upper surfaces of portions of barrier ribs facing a front substrate of the PDP. However, deposition of a white-colored phosphor paste on portions of the barrier ribs facing the front substrate may increase reflection of external light. In other words, when visible external light is transmitted through a transparent front substrate of the PDP toward the discharge cells, the light may be reflected from white surfaces within the PDP, e.g., phosphor paste, barrier ribs, and so forth, to the outside of the PDP, thereby reducing bright room contrast of the PDP.